ffsfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Fraser Agar
"Someday I'll be creative again. When I feel like it." -Fraser descirbing VGA Fraser Agar is the creator of Far From Subtle Productions and the host of Video Games Awesome. Fraser is the key egghead behind everything that goes on FFStv as in he runs all of their many websites and accounts as well as produce all of the content that comes out under their name. Fraser was the original creator of the Little Buzzers, the Director/Writer/Editor of Awesome Video Games, and also the host Video Games Awesome. He as also played a few characters in Awesome Video Games such as the FFSTV President, the Real Santa, and Dad's Dad. Fraser graduated from film school and is currently renting a nice pad in Vancouver, Canada, where he lives with his girlfriend, Becky and his best friend, Ben. His film school related achievements include having been a motion capture reference camera operator on Barbie: A Perfect Christmas (2011). thumb|300px|leftAfter a bad run of raves he attended that mocked his preffered musical style " Happy Hardcore" by refering to songs beloved by Fraser as "Cheesecore" Fraser by many accounts became cynical, and depressed (as documented in video "Fraser.MOV"). He has yet to recover. Fraser often refers to himself as a renaissance man and doesn't like being called a hipster. He is a hat afficianado and has one for every occasion, from casual baseball caps to formal baseball caps to fancy fedoras. Minecraft Awesome Fraser's Minecraft Username is FFSTV, and is the sole admin (as of this writing) of the Minecraft Awesome server. His default skin is based on his old character, the FFStv President. Fraser's alternate account, farfromsubtle, has no admin powers. In the server, Fraser is the one and only god, as he frequently refers to himself as such and expects his people (Minecraft Awesome Builders) to treat him as such. Multiple churchs have been built to him, as well as the other VGA hosts as part of a 'pantheon'. Fraser can be a caring god when you're on his good side and a VERY spiteful god when you're not. While generally benevolent and generous to his subjects, he has been known to break glass, burn down tributes to Deacon the False Prohpet, and strike lightning upon the unworthy. Crouch rooms and other means of trolling him have also drawn his ire, as he may respond with fire and/or TNT. During the Minecraft Genesis episode, in which they debuted their new 2.0 server, Fraser decided to forego his godly powers for the occassion and toil among the mortals. However, Fraser's time as a god had made him complacent and found out very quickly that he had forgotten almost everything that he knew about playing Minecraft normally. Most of the show was spent with Fraser relearning the ways of Minecraft while his subjects made numerous offerings to him, mostly out of pity. Fraser was temporarily exiled from Minecraft Awesome during the Christmas Build show for griefing, replaced by Meguzara as Goddess of the server by popular vote. Fraser started using his non-admin account alongside Becky and Ben to tour the world as part of a more casual expedition. Fraser's God Complex may extend into the real world, as he's admitted that as a kid, he used to think people could not exist if he wasn't nearby. Of course, this is just a joke refering to minecraft's enemy spawn system. Fraser's Name Some myth and mystery surround Fraser's name. Even though it is part of an often used VGA meme, some people have circulated rumours that Fraser's name isn't Fraser Agar. These rumours seem to have very little factual evidence supporting them, but they still persist. Category:Hosts Category:Fraser Agar Category:Awesome Video Games Category:Video Games Awesome